


The Adventure Of Falling In Love

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/F, Hormones, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating, Mind Meld, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, alpha!Ryder, omega!Lexi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Ryder enters her rut. Lexi finds it... distracting.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Lexi T'Perro
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	The Adventure Of Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the more recent things I found in my google drive folder (like 2 months ago), but I apparently forgot to post it! Please forgive me.

Ryder sighed, flopping back onto her pillow. Though she hadn’t left the Tempest in twenty standard hours, she was exhausted. Liam and Jaal had thought it would be a good idea to get drunk and compare biceps, with Gil as the judge. Drack had decided to disassemble and clean his shotgun, only to accuse Vetra of swiping one of his mods as she poked around the weapons bench. To top it all off, there had been a minor explosion in Peebee’s escape pod, thanks to some “assistance” from Suvi.

All in all, it had been an overwhelming (but typical) day as Pathfinder.

“SAM, please dim the lights,” Ryder groaned, throwing a forearm over her eyes. She was too tired to get up and turn them off herself. She’d been restless and irritable all day, and it was finally starting to catch up with her.

_ “Of course, Ryder. Would you like some ambient noise?” _

“Yes, please.”

Static filled the room, a steady, soothing sound.

_ “I should also inform you that, according to your biometric data, your rut has begun.” _

Ah. That explained her irritability and her struggle to get comfortable. Stupid alpha hormones going haywire. She was technically on suppressants, but the cheap, low grade stuff, designed to ease discomfort without blocking her rut entirely. More effective medications were scarce in this wild new galaxy they’d come so far to explore, and Ryder didn’t want to bother Vetra with such a trivial request when she could make do.

“Thanks, SAM,” she said.  _ Great,  _ she thought. _ Not only do I have to keep my crew out of trouble, I’ll have a constant hard-on for the next three days, all because of  _ her.

‘Her’ happened to be Lexi T’Perro, the Tempest’s doctor and Kett research specialist. The asari omega was as beautiful as she was brilliant—so much so that Ryder had tried her luck with some cheesy flirting at first. 

It hadn’t gone well. 

Lexi had turned her down kindly but firmly, claiming she preferred to maintain professional distance with patients. Ryder suspected the omega had an extremely big heart under her cool, cordial exterior, and that was probably the reason, but she was too polite to push. They’d developed a pleasant (if awkward) friendship, which Ryder was reluctant to ruin.

Unfortunately, just thinking about Lexi had doubled her discomfort. “SAM? Stop monitoring my biometrics for a little while, please. Go into rest mode.”

_ “Understood. Going into rest mode.” _

Though SAM couldn’t “turn off” completely, he could offer some privacy by pausing his constant scans of Ryder’s body. She liked SAM, and considered him her friend… as much as a human could befriend an artificial intelligence who lived inside their brain and body, constantly enhancing them. But some things were meant to be done alone. Handling her rut was one of those things.

Summoning what remained of her strength, Ryder shimmied out of her boxers, tossing them somewhere beyond the rumpled covers. Her cock was already half-hard, and it stiffened further as she wrapped her fist around the shaft. It twitched needily in her grip, and she groaned as wetness welled from its tip. Obviously, her body needed relief before she fell asleep.

_ That’s better. Just a quick one before bed. Then, I can get some proper rest. _

Ryder stroked her cock slowly at first, rolling her hips into her hand. She was too tired to manage anything more enthusiastic. As liquid warmth pooled in her belly, she pumped with increasing urgency. Pressure built along her length, and despite her efforts, fuzzy images formed in her mind’s eye.

_ Lexi. She’d look so beautiful straddling me. Riding me. _

For a moment, Ryder’s rhythm faltered. She winced, ignoring the uncomfortable throbbing in her hand. It felt wrong to fantasize about a crewmate, especially one who had made it clear she didn’t see Ryder the same way. Eventually, though, instinct got the better of her.

_ Well, what Lexi doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I’ll avoid her for a few days so my scent won’t make her uncomfortable. I don’t want her to think I’m propositioning her. _

Having settled on a course of action, Ryder relaxed into the mattress and resumed. This time, she let her mind wander freely, trembling as she sank further into the fuzzy depths of her own imagination.

_ Lexi… I bet her skin feels so soft. Her thighs pressing on either side of mine. Her hands on my shoulders, grasping. Her azure, squeezing around me, pulling me deeper…  _

That thought alone almost brought Ryder to a quick, if unsatisfying, peak. She gritted her teeth, slowing down to prevent herself from spilling. She wasn’t quite so tired anymore, and if she came too soon, she’d just have to go again. Her rut wasn’t always easy to satisfy, even on suppressants.

Soon, though, she was back in the fantasy, thrusting up into her fist as she imagined Lexi’s azure in its place. Lexi, looking down with warm, kind eyes before her face contorted with pleasure…

“Fuck!” Ryder tried to stop her hand, but it was too late. She’d inadvertently pushed herself past the point of no return. Her abdominal muscles went rigid, and she tensed as the pressure pounding along her length burst free, spilling from her swollen cockhead in thick spurts.

Her peak was so intense that she nearly forgot how to breathe. All the while, she clung to the Lexi in her imagination, wishing she could grasp the omega’s hips and pull her even closer. She could almost fool herself into pretending it was real. Lexi’s bewitching scent, the comfort of a warm, soft body against hers…

All too soon, the fantasy faded, and reality returned. Ryder removed her hand, whimpering with discomfort. Despite the sticky mess on her fingers and lower belly, her cock had barely softened.

_ Well, shit. That didn’t help at all. _

It was looking more and more like she’d have to stay up and take care of this problem properly. Maybe she’d end up spending tomorrow morning in bed too, either to continue handling her rut, or catch up on missed sleep. Sometimes, being an alpha was  _ really  _ inconvenient… although she suspected being an omega was worse.

***

_ Oh, what is that  _ amazing _ smell? _

Lexi turned away from her terminal, inhaling deeply. Food? No. The scent in her nose was undeniably rich, but she doubted it was something edible, despite how it made her mouth water. Her medbay wasn’t too close to the mess anyway. It usually smelled like disinfectant and cleaning supplies, if anything.

_ Ryder’s flowers, then? _

Lexi looked at the bouquet Ryder had brought her after the crew’s latest excursion on Kadara. “Something besides your lovely self to liven up the medbay,” the human had said while presenting them. “I promise they aren’t, uh, an  _ overture. _ Just something for people to look at while they’re in here. Ugh, I’m making this weird, aren’t I? Sorry!”

Lexi couldn’t stifle a smile as she recalled the incident. Ah, Ryder. Poor thing. Her crush was adorable, if a bit misguided. In another life, Lexi might have actually reciprocated such feelings. But here, in Andromeda, she was a doctor. Her patients, her ethics, and her career had to come first…

_ Even if Ryder has that adorable, goofy smile… and prominent collarbones… and those shoulders… and such tight abdominal muscles… such strong thighs…  _

Lexi blinked. Though she’d been staring at the flowers, she’d pictured Ryder quite clearly in her mind. Naked, as a matter of fact. Such thoughts were hardly professional! They were also rather out of the ordinary. She’d  _ noticed, _ of course. Who wouldn’t notice a fine human specimen like Ryder?

_ Specimen… I really need to work on my phrasing, even in my own head. _

Suddenly, realization dawned. Oh! Why hadn’t she realized before? The tantalizing smell filling her nose  _ was _ Ryder. Pure Ryder, distilled and also amplified. Though undeniably sweet, there was a certain body to Ryder’s scent as well—alpha pheromones calling for a mate.

Relieved, Lexi turned back to her terminal. Of course. Ryder was probably going into rut. It was only natural that, as one of the few omegas on the ship, she’d take notice. Biology always trumped logic when it came to hormones. Now that she knew what the delicious smell was, she could return to work only mildly distracted. Tomorrow, she’d ask Ryder if she needed a higher dose of suppressants in order to manage.

Except Lexi didn’t return to work. The words and diagrams on the screen—more results from a recent Kett autopsy she’d performed—blurred before her very eyes. She couldn’t read more than a sentence before forgetting what it said. All the while, Ryder’s scent persisted. It made Lexi shift from foot to foot as familiar, unwelcome warmth blossomed in the cradle of her pelvis.

“Ridiculous,” she muttered, switching off the terminal and heading to the mini fridge. Perhaps some water would cool her down. It was only natural for omegas to be drawn to powerful alphas, especially alphas in rut, but Ryder was her patient. Her friend, too. It was wrong to think of her in a sexual light, no matter how delicious she smelled.

But as Lexi downed an entire bottle of water in one go, more inappropriate thoughts wandered into her mind.  _ I wonder what Ryder’s doing right now? Is she… taking care of her problem?  _ A sudden, vivid mental image of Ryder lying in bed, running a hand along the thick shaft of her cock, stole Lexi’s breath, nearly causing her to drop her bottle.

Despite her embarrassment, her body reacted favorably to the fantasy. Slickness spread between her legs, causing the lips of her azure to feel swollen and sensitive. Her inner walls clenched, and she chewed her lip, trying to ignore the way her nipples stiffened, rubbing uncomfortably against her undershirt.

“Ohhh…”

She shivered, squeezing her legs to try and suppress the feeling. It was little use. Her skin felt sticky and flushed, and her heartbeat thumped faster. She winced. Ryder’s pheromones were causing a stronger reaction than she’d anticipated.

Reluctantly, she set her empty bottle aside and headed for one of the nearby cabinets where she kept suppressants for various species and statuses. It wasn’t time for her heat yet, but perhaps she should administer a low dose to calm her body. She wouldn’t get any work done if this got much worse.

As Lexi reached for the cabinet, she hesitated. She realized, with some surprise, that she didn’t want to take the suppressants after all. It felt… unnatural. Wrong, somehow. Instead of analyzing her thoughts further, she lowered her hand and wandered toward the med bay door, scarcely realizing where her feet were carrying her.

“What am I doing?” she muttered as she entered the hallway. “Not going to Ryder’s cabin, surely?” And yet, her feet carried her in that very direction, without permission from her brain. It felt as though an invisible hook had lodged itself in her abdomen, dragging her along despite her attempts to resist.

Fortunately, she didn’t pass anyone else on her way. Vetra had retreated into her room, and Drack wasn’t at his usual terminal. Lexi almost wished they were out and about, so she’d have some reason to stop and talk. Several times, she tried to turn around, but her body simply wouldn’t obey. Humans had an English expression for this, she knew. Drawn like an insect to a flame? Something along those lines.

She still couldn’t quite believe it when she found herself in front of Ryder’s cabin door. Didn’t she have more self-control than this? A human alpha’s rut—suppressed, no less!—couldn’t tempt her to abandon her ethics and all possible logic, could it?

Nevertheless, she knocked. Her own actions continued to horrify her as her knuckles touched metal, cool even through her gloves, but she was also undeniably exhilarated. Her heart raced with anticipation, and she shivered with delight. Some deep, primal part of her knew this was where she was supposed to be. With Ryder.  _ Ryder. _ She needed to see Ryder. Touch her. Bask in the alpha’s hypnotizing pheromones—in her mere presence.

And so, when the door opened, she nearly collapsed inside, and into a wonderfully naked Ryder’s strong, willing arms.

***

_ “Ryder? I am sorry to interrupt, but—” _

“What is it, SAM?” Ryder grunted, staring dazedly at the ceiling. She’d just finished masturbating a second time, and couldn’t quite bear to pull her hand away from her sore, oversensitive cock. It still hadn’t softened, and probably wouldn’t for a while. “I thought I asked you to give me some privacy?”

_ “Understood. However—” _

“So, why’d you interrupt me?”

_ “I do not wish to be rude, Ryder, but you are the one interrupting me.” _

Despite the fog of lust that had infected her brain, Ryder had the decency to feel guilty. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

_ “I only wish to inform you that Lexi T’Perro is standing outside your door.” _

Ryder’s mind went blank. Lexi? Outside her door? Her mind was confused, but her body had already leapt out of bed, charging toward the door as though a horde of angry krogan warlords couldn’t stop her. She didn’t know why Lexi had come to her cabin at this hour, and she didn’t care.

_ Lexi, here! _

As Ryder skidded to a stop in front of the door, the omega’s familiar scent filled her nose. It was Lexi, every bit as sweet as usual, only different. Her normal smell was overlaid with a rich blanket of omega enticement. Lexi was calling to her, and Ryder’s cock rose to full hardness in an instant. She smashed the button to open the door, scarcely aware of her own nakedness or her painfully throbbing erection.

As soon as the door whooshed open, Lexi was in Ryder’s arms, grasping her shoulders as though her knees had given out. Ryder hurried to steady her, but a groan escaped when she noticed how close Lexi’s face was to hers. 

“Lexi, what are you—”

“Please,” Lexi gasped, threading slender fingers through Ryder’s hair to pull her nearer still “You  _ called _ me. Please, Ryder…”

Lexi’s plea broke her. Ryder knew what a terrible idea this was— _ It has to be hormones talking. She turned me down before— _ but she wasn’t strong enough to resist. Lexi was everything she’d ever wanted. Truthfully, the only one she wanted. Not just beautiful, but funny, smart, and kind. Now, here she was, begging to mate. There was only so much temptation a poor alpha could be expected to withstand.

Trembling, Ryder leaned forward, taking Lexi’s mouth in the gentlest kiss she could manage while her entire body burned. That wasn’t enough to satisfy Lexi. Her tongue slipped between Ryder’s lips, teasing and tasting. This time, it was Ryder whose knees almost gave out.

“Bed,” Lexi muttered, only breaking away from the kiss long enough to walk Ryder backwards and push her onto the mattress.

Trapped between Lexi’s thighs, consumed by a string of deep kisses, Ryder’s hands had only limited room to wander. Despite her need, she was also hesitant. Where was she allowed to touch? What would Lexi permit? But the answer seemed to be ‘everything’, because Lexi peeled away long enough to rip off her lab coat and peel up her shirt, bringing Ryder’s hands rather forcefully to her breasts.

With a clear signal like that, even Ryder couldn’t misinterpret what Lexi wanted. She was momentarily distracted from the awful ache in her cock as she played with Lexi’s breasts, wondering at how soft and full they were in her hands. She squeezed, shuddering at the needy noises Lexi made, staring in awe as the stiff purple nipples she’d only dreamed about in her most secret fantasies hardened just for her.

“Oh,  _ Ryder.” _ This time, Lexi pulled Ryder’s mouth to her breasts, urging her to suck.

Ryder did so with a low, enthusiastic groan. Lexi tasted like salt and sex, in the most delicious way possible, and Ryder couldn’t get enough. She rolled her tongue around Lexi’s nipple, feeling it stiffen in her mouth, and sucked until Lexi started gasping and rocking in her lap. 

Lexi’s hands dug into Ryder’s shoulders, squeezing hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises, but Ryder was past caring. She only wanted to make Lexi feel as wonderful as she felt. Her dreams had become reality, and in her rut-addled state, Ryder couldn’t bear to deny Lexi anything. She kissed across to Lexi’s other breast, lavishing it with the same attention as the first.

***

Lexi threw her head back, gasping Ryder’s name over and over. “Ryder, Ryder,  _ Ryder!” _ She couldn’t stop saying it, just like she couldn’t stop rocking her hips, hoping to make contact with Ryder’s muscular abdomen despite the fact that her own pants were in the way. Ryder’s mouth was a soft, fiery brand upon her breasts, and her azure clenched, flooding her underwear all over again.

“Lexi,” Ryder growled, tugging one of her nipples with gentle teeth. “Lexi…”

The way Ryder said her name in return, so full of need, only made Lexi want her more. Truth be told, she’d always wanted Ryder. She had pushed those feelings to the very back of her mind, hoping they would fade, but her heart and body felt differently. They  _ burned. _ If she didn’t get Ryder’s cock inside her in the next minute, she was sure she’d dissolve into nothing.

“Inside,” she demanded, squeezing Ryder’s shoulders tighter to communicate her urgency. Her hips bucked, seeking what she needed, but her lower half was still clothed, and she wasn’t sure she had the mental bandwidth to fix that problem.

Luckily, Ryder managed to help. She slid a hand down Lexi’s quivering belly, unbuttoning her pants and slipping her fingers past the waistband.

It wasn’t the thick cock Lexi’s omega instincts longed for, the one she could see straining between Ryder’s thighs, but Ryder’s fingers were firm, dexterous, absolutely  _ perfect.  _ A bolt of electricity raced from Lexi’s clit straight to her heart as Ryder’s fingers found her, rubbing in cautious circles.

“Yes,” Lexi panted, sagging forward to rest her forehead against Ryders. “Yes, just like that. More.  _ Inside.” _

Ryder kissed her, cutting off her pleas, but Lexi didn’t care, because at the same moment, two fingers slid inside her. There was no resistance at all. She was absolutely dripping, and her azure was more than ready for the subtle stretch. She rippled around Ryder’s fingers, already close to coming.

_ Am I really going to? It’s so soon… she’s barely touched me…  _

Any doubts Lexi might have harbored were proven wrong when Ryder’s fingers curled forward, seeking the sensitive spot along her front wall. Her entire body went rigid, and she came in a gush, spilling everything she had into Ryder’s hand.

Any embarrassment she might have felt was eclipsed by utter bliss. Once she got over the first shock of climax, she rolled her hips frantically, trying to take Ryder’s fingers deeper. Ryder obliged, pushing as far as possible, making sure to rub the heel of her hand against Lexi’s twitching clit.

“Mmf! Mm… Ahh!” Desperate for air, Lexi had to pull away from the sweetness of Ryder’s mouth. She drew in shuddering gasps, still rippling as she rode out her peak. It was one of the most powerful climaxes she’d ever experienced, but it hadn’t even taken the edge off her need. Her limbs tingled with a curious leaden weight, but desire continued to burn in her belly.

“Lexi?”

Lexi looked into Ryder’s eyes, and what she found there threatened to make her melt. Her heart leapt in her chest, and she found herself short of breath all over again. “Ryder,” she murmured, releasing the alpha’s shoulder to caress one burning cheek.

Ryder leaned into her cupped hand, almost like a pet varren seeking affection. It was really rather adorable, and it made Lexi’s throat tighten with emotion.

“Do you… I made you come, so…” Ryder averted her eyes, her smile fading. “You can… if you don’t need anything more, we don’t have to…”

“Oh, Ryder, no!” In her hyper-aroused state, the very suggestion was horrifying to Lexi. Furthermore, she was far from satisfied. She appreciated Ryder’s attempts at being noble—giving her an easy out if she didn’t want to continue—but she’d never been the type to settle for easy. She’d always been the kind of woman who went after everything she wanted with all the passion she could muster. Apparently, that passion included Ryder now.

“But… you said…”

“I don’t care what I said before.” Lexi cupped Ryder’s other cheek as well, holding the human’s face in both hands. “Right now, you’re going to fuck me until neither of us can walk. Do you understand?”

A huge grin broke across Ryder’s face. She actually saluted, her eyes gleaming with hope and renewed lust. “Yes, ma’am.”

Lexi wriggled over Ryder’s lap, but only to kick off her boots (with considerable awkwardness) and pull down her pants. Ryder’s hands continued wandering, stroking her arms, her sides, her hips. Though they were gentle, they lit Lexi’s skin aflame. Once she was finally naked, she dove in for another kiss, pulling Ryder into a passionate embrace and relishing the feel of bare skin on skin.

***

Ryder rolled on top of Lexi, pulling apart her legs and settling between them. Her fingers dug into Lexi’s thighs as she planted wet, desperate kisses along Lexi’s collarbone. She burned with the need to bury herself, to spill as deep inside this omega— _ her _ omega—as possible. 

Beneath her, Lexi whimpered. Her hips shifted restlessly, trying to find the right angle, and Ryder groaned as her cockhead finally brushed the slick heat between Lexi’s thighs. She thrust forward, desperate to find Lexi’s entrance, but too impatient to line herself up. Her cock slid uselessly through Lexi’s heat, and she barely stifled the urge to bite down on the tender flesh she’d been lavishing with kisses.

That urge frightened her. It was too much, too soon. Though it took all the willpower she possessed, Ryder drew back just enough to look between their bodies. The light in her cabin was dim, but she still saw and admired the glistening trails of wetness that wound down Lexi’s legs. The soft purple lips of Lexi’s azure were petaled open, swollen and shimmering. 

Instinct sharpened Ryder’s senses even as lust clouded her brain. She inhaled, drawing Lexi’s scent into her nose, and released a growl that vibrated deep within her chest. Another spike of pressure shot through her strained shaft, reminding her of her very first rut: a giant swell of need that she had no idea what to do with. The need to possess, to take, but also give. She wanted to give Lexi everything, but wasn’t sure where to start.

Lexi reached between them, taking Ryder’s cock in hand. Ryder’s hips jerked, and she huffed with impatience. She wanted nothing more than to push forward into Lexi’s fist—or even better, into her azure, which was still only inches away—but she was afraid. The powerful feelings inside her threatened to sweep her away, but what if Lexi didn’t feel the same?

“Ryder,” Lexi rasped, her eyes almost completely eclipsed by pools of black, “what happened to fucking me until we can’t walk?” She fitted the head of Ryder’s cock to her azure, rocking her hips to take the tip inside.

That did it. Ryder pushed forward, and Lexi opened for her, wet muscles parting perfectly for her cock. She choked out a noise that was half-growl, half-gasp. Part of her wanted to enter Lexi slowly, to savor the very first thrust, but she couldn’t wait. She sank as deep as possible, digging her nails into Lexi’s thighs as she bottomed out.

“Oh, Ryder,  _ yes!” _

Lexi’s legs wrapped around Ryder’s waist, ankles locking at the base of her spine. The new position made Ryder’s cock shift even deeper. Her head spun. Lexi’s hot, silky walls surrounded her in the most wonderful way, causing pressure to pound low in her shaft.  _ Oh no. I can’t be knotting already, can I?  _ But she was. The bottom of her cock began to swell, bumping uselessly against Lexi’s opening, which hadn’t loosened enough to take something so thick. 

“It’s all right,” Lexi said, dragging a hot tongue up along Ryder’s neck to whisper in her ear. “I can take it. Just start moving.”

Ryder didn’t need to be told twice. She began thrusting, trembling with the effort of keeping her knot outside. Instinct demanded she push, take,  _ claim, _ but a combination of pride and instinct wouldn’t let her knot without a proper rut first. She wanted to show Lexi what she was capable of. Impress her, hopefully. She started by pulling almost all the way out, until only the tip of her cock remained inside. She held there a moment, waiting for Lexi to whimper before pushing back in.

Soon, Lexi’s breathless demands became whines of need. She wrapped her arms beneath Ryder’s, raking nails down her back as her inner walls began to ripple. Ryder felt a burst of pride when she realized Lexi was coming again. Coming around her.  _ For _ her. That was all she wanted. To make Lexi feel good. To show Lexi how much she cared…

A strangle tingle, like an itch at the back of her mind, drew Ryder’s attention. She frowned at first, returning her focus to the soft, shifting heat that squeezed her cock, but the feeling persisted. It was only when she looked down at Lexi’s face, and became lost in the endless black depths of the asari’s eyes, that she realized what it was. The meld. Consumed by her rut, she’d forgotten all about it.

“Lexi…”

A tight ball of emotion formed in Ryder’s throat. She didn’t know how to say what she needed to say—she simply couldn’t find the words. She’d never melded with an asari before. Part of her was frightened of letting someone else into her mind and soul, especially Lexi.  _ What if she sees how I feel about her? Not just sexually, but in my heart? What if it scares her away? _

But her fears dissolved before they could solidify, because Lexi kissed her deeply and said, “Please, Ryder? I… I need to know you.”

In the end, the desire for Lexi to know her, and be known in return, convinced Ryder to take the plunge. “Yes,” she moaned, claiming Lexi’s lips again. They drank each other in, and Ryder relaxed, allowing the warm, soothing presence at the edge of her mind to eclipse everything else.

***

Lexi sobbed with relief as she finally entered Ryder’s mind. The top layer was choppy and tumultuous, like the surface of the sea during a storm. Short, disjointed thoughts crashed over her like breakers: ‘ _ Hot. Tight. Omega. Mine.’  _ But beneath all that, Ryder had wondrous depths, an overwhelming current of feeling that carried Lexi to unexpected places.

_ ‘I love you so much, Lexi.’ _

_ ‘You have such a big heart.’ _

_ ‘I melt whenever you smile.’ _

_ ‘Maybe you don’t feel the same way, but I can’t help it.’ _

_ ‘I just want you to be the happiest you can be, because you deserve it.’ _

Lexi knew Ryder wasn’t intentionally sending those thoughts, but they were clear as day.  _ Ryder loves me? _ She’d known about Ryder’s little crush, but this was something deeper and wholly different; something Lexi hadn’t considered, but was undeniably thrilled to discover. She’d spent so many years—centuries, even—struggling to love herself, that the fact someone else could love her hadn’t even occurred to her.

But Ryder loved her.

_ Ryder loves me. Do I love her back? _

The answer to that question came more easily than Lexi anticipated. Ryder’s presence in the medbay was always the highlight of her day. Ryder was thoughtful, checking in on her, bringing her gifts, gently encouraging her to talk about her feelings. No one had ever made such an effort to get past her walls before, or find out what lay beneath the pleasant, professional mask she wore to put her patients at ease.

Yes, she loved Ryder. She loved Ryder for her stubbornness, her kindness, and her gentleness. There was no question. Maybe that was why she had been drawn here in the first place, a force even more irresistible than the scent of Ryder’s rut.

Lexi wrapped her legs tighter around Ryder’s waist, clawing at the alpha’s back to refocus some of their shared awareness on their bodies.  _ ‘I love you too,’  _ she thought, broadcasting the message as strongly as she could. She needed Ryder to know. To understand.

Ryder did. Her heart exploded with joy, filling Lexi with an answering brightness. Ryder resumed the motion of her hips, speeding up, but always aware of Lexi’s comfort. To Lexi’s delight, Ryder adjusted quickly to the meld. Soon, she was using their bond to find the perfect speed and rhythm, pumping at an angle that had Lexi seeing stars.

Tears leaked from Lexi’s eyes, but they weren’t tears of pain. They were from utter relief. She felt full in a way beyond the physical, in a way only Ryder could provide. She raised her hips, offering herself up, but it hardly mattered. Ryder was already claiming her like a true alpha in the throes of rut, somehow both selfish and selfless, thrusting with such force that Lexi could hardly breathe.

And yet, Lexi wanted more. Always more. More of Ryder. More of everything. _ ‘Please,’  _ she begged, sucking Ryder’s tongue into her mouth to help persuade.  _ ‘Knot me. I want all of you.’ _

Ryder growled, her body going rigid against Lexi’s.  _ ‘Want you too.’  _ She nipped Lexi’s bottom lip before breaking away to bite her shoulder.

Lexi shuddered as Ryder’s knot nudged her entrance, not quite pushing inside. Part of her wanted to scream in frustration, but she accepted her lover’s rhythm, letting it carry them both toward their peak. Slowly, carefully, Ryder eased her knot inside. The stretch burned terribly at first, but Lexi’s mouth fell open in a smile as it finally slid into place, filling her azure with a wet, slippery pop. 

Oh! Goddess, she’s never been so full… 

Lexi couldn’t help herself. She came for a third time, sobbing through a peak that was both a great relief and a crushing disappointment. Ryder’s knot was more than large enough, massaging every part of her azure at once, stretching her beyond what she’d known she could take, but something was missing. The powerful ripples passing through her left her strangely empty, despite how good they felt.

Suddenly, she realized why. If she reached one more peak without feeling Ryder come too, she just knew she would go crazy. Lexi could tell it wouldn’t take much. Ryder’s cock and knot throbbed hard inside her, strained to bursting. She tried to ask for what she needed, what they both needed, but all that came out of her mouth was a high, needy whine. She had to rely on her thoughts instead.

_ ‘Come with me, Ryder. Fill me.’  _ To emphasize just how important it was, Lexi slid her hands down Ryder’s back, gripping two handfuls of the alpha’s wonderfully firm rear to pull her even deeper.

_ ‘Lexi!’ _

Ryder’s hips snapped with bruising force, her rhythm stuttering. She sank her teeth deeper into Lexi’s shoulder, and Lexi found the crook of Ryder’s throat as well, returning the bite in hopes of pushing them both over the edge.

At last, Lexi got what she wanted. Ryder’s cock twitched, and thick, hot spurts of her release spilled free, flooding Lexi with so much come that she wasn’t sure she could hold it all. It swelled within her, pushing at her inner walls, but Ryder’s knot kept every drop sealed safely inside. Lexi finally surrendered, shuddering through the most powerful orgasm she’d ever experienced in her life. This was what she needed. Ryder. Filling her. Part of her.

***

Ryder’s knot gave a heavy throb, one that shuddered through her shaft from base to twitching tip. Then, she was spilling, emptying everything she had into the welcoming heat of Lexi’s azure. The omega’s walls fluttered wildly, coaxing even harsher spurts from her cock. She was a shivering mess of pleasure, rejoicing in the fact that Lexi was coming right alongside her.

“Love you,” she rasped, kissing the violet bite-mark on Lexi’s shoulder. After that, her mutters became nonsense, because another load of come rushed from somewhere deep within her, stealing all powers of speech. With increasing urgency, she pumped Lexi full, relishing the way the asari whined and squirmed beneath her, seeking even more connection.

It took Ryder a long time to empty, but finally, she had nothing more to give. She slumped forward, nuzzling the crook of Lexi’s neck and panting heavily. Lexi’s inner walls continued pulsing around her, but the ripples were much weaker. She was obviously coming down from her peak as well. They smiled shyly at each other, and Ryder felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“I… I didn’t expect this to happen,” she stammered. “Lexi, I need you to know—”

“I know, Ryder,” Lexi murmured, rubbing soothing circles on her back. They helped Ryder breathe a little easier. “It’s all right. I love you, too. I’m just afraid.”

“Of me?” Ryder asked, her heart sinking. That was the last thing she’d expected Lexi to say.

“No, not at all! Of my own feelings, I suppose. Caring deeply about someone opens up all kinds of vulnerabilities, and our lives are often dangerous. Also…” Lexi averted her eyes, swallowing visibly. “What if, later, you discover you don’t love me as much as you thought you did?”

Ryder laughed. The idea of not loving Lexi, after what they had just shared, seemed utterly impossible. She felt horrible about it as soon as she saw the slightly hurt look on Lexi’s face, though, so she hastened to reassure her. “Sorry! I wasn’t laughing at you, promise. It’s just, the more I get to know you, the more crazy I get about you. Everything I learn just makes me love you more, even though I tried so hard not to. Does that make sense?”

The wrinkle in Lexi’s brow softened, and her dark eyes did too. “Oh. I—no one has ever said that about me before.”

“Really?” Ryder asked. “No one?”

“My previous partners found me… I believe the word my last ex used was ‘cold’.”

Ryder shook her head in disbelief. “You, cold? Sorry, but I don’t see that at all.”

The shy, hopeful smile Lexi gave then almost made Ryder tear up. She wanted nothing more than to wrap Lexi in her arms and tell her it was all right, that her previous partners had been wrong, and she had the biggest heart in the galaxy, a heart Ryder was honored to have even the smallest part of. And, suddenly, Ryder realized she could do just that.

Carefully, she rolled them onto their sides, always conscious of the tie between them. She pulled Lexi close to her chest, kissing the top of her crest. “Lexi, you are so beautiful in every way, but especially inside. The last thing I want to do is run away.”

Lexi heaved a sigh that released far more than air. Ryder could practically feel decades of tension dissolve away with that same breath. Perhaps the remnants of the meld had left her especially sensitive to Lexi’s feelings, but either way, she knew without being told. 

“Thank you, Ryder. For being you. For choosing me.”

Ryder stifled another chuckle. “I think you chose me. You were the one who showed up at my door while I was, uh, taking care of myself.”

Lexi’s eyes flashed with renewed interest. “Would you show me? After you’re able to pull out, obviously. I’m curious to see what you were doing before I interrupted.”

Another layer of cold sweat broke across the back of Ryder’s neck. The request was bold, but undeniably arousing. Besides, they’d already mated. It wasn’t like she had much left to hide. “If you want?”

“Oh, very much,” Lexi said, her full purple lips curling into a devious smirk. “I want to watch every little detail… and then, maybe, I’ll help you.”

Ryder gulped. She was deliriously happy—overjoyed beyond her wildest dreams—but she also had a feeling Lexi wasn’t going to make this easy for her. But that was okay. All part of the adventure of falling in love… and she’d always had a taste for adventure, anyway.


End file.
